Abandon
by Temmymuffin
Summary: Utena decides to change her ambitions of becoming a prince after Himemiya dies. Akio/Utena romance. Rated T as a safety net. Very short chapters. I dub it a Ficlet. Please read! I't really won't take long.
1. The Long Legged Older Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl: Utena or any of it's characters.

Abandon

As I observe the great universe through the massive planetarium, my eyes focus on the luminous planet Venus. Graced with many names such as Ishtar and Kileken, only one comes to mind. My thoughts averted from the beauty of the white planet to the beauty of the older man, Akio Ohtori. Disregarding the devilish derogative of his name and actions, the other of multiple meanings could mean that the long legged older man is, in fact, a descendant of the goddess or beauty. To be the center of his constant attention, makes me feel like a princess.

Swayed by his suavity, I became more and more aware of just how permeable my heart is everyday. Akio soon broke off his engagement with Kanae after I graduated from Ohtori Academy. After a series of events, I discovered his intentions. I concluded from his previous actions that he was only toying with my mind to obtain the power of his twin brother, Dios. After much denial on his part, and disbelief on mine, it was revealed that he had more than one intention with me.

Days of awkwardness and pensiveness came after his decision to tell me that he genuinely loved me. However, I am fully aware that Akio Ohtori, Lucifer, still craves the power of Dios. Nearly one year passed by without being able to accept—or reject his offer. During that year, a debate ensued between the two parts within me; the part that strived to become a prince and protect Anthy Himemiya, the dark witch and sister of Akio Ohtori, and the part of me that swoons over the devil himself.

Something terrible happened that ended my weak and undecided period instantaneously. It only proved to me which path is fit for me to follow. I failed to protect Himemiya. I was unable to stop her from one of her several suicidal attempts—although this was her last.

A/N: This is the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it! Please read it and leave reviews! I plan on updating again this week, but it may have to wait until the weekend. I'm kinda busy this weekend because I'm doing some singing business and have other matters to attend to.


	2. If she's dead, who will be the princess?

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! If you like the story, please keep up with it! Also, puh-leez review!!! I accept flames, go ahead take a flame-thrower! Lol, just read it now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gone with the wind was Himemiya. Anthy launched herself off of the highest point in Ohtori Academy last night. Before I could even could get there, nonetheless informed about her successful suicide, the police had Himemiya's corpse cleaned up and taken to a funeral home. When I at last heard of it, I was completely devastated. I felt that I was to blame.

'_My best friend, my princess was no longer present. Had I not been sufficient to accommodate her dreams? Does this mean that—I was not meant to be a prince, but rather a damsel in distress saved by Dios—no Akio?' _was my train of thought at the time. I vividly remember the hot tears burning a trail into my face, my paralysis in shock, and most of all, the funeral.

I groveled around Anthy's coffin for hours. I couldn't move, even when asked politely by other members of the student council. Himemiya's coffin was soon reprieved from being under the weight of my body when Akio came in his red sports car. I rushed over to him and slumped over his now seated body, and cried. Too upset to notice, there were many tears emitting from the devil's deep turquoise eyes. We stayed like that for a great amount of time, until the viewing was over and the funeral would start.

Taking our seats, the priest conducted a beautiful ceremony with comforting words and a healthy respect towards Himemiya. But the real comfort came from Akio. After the dinner was over, Akio and I drove to the local beach. The most scenic view is on the hill, so Akio and I walked to that point and just lay. My cries softened to the sound of crashing waves and the bliss of the billions of starts in the night sky. Akio reached behind us and groped for the blanket in the back of his car once he felt my body shiver in the cold. Once I had the soft blanket and the exchanged body heat, I was able to fall asleep nearly immediately.

That was the first time we had slept together without having sex. It was a beautiful an appreciated moment.


End file.
